Your A Cheater!
by Dorothyy
Summary: Jack and Kim are dating for 2 months until Kim's best friend Olivia catches Jack cheating on Kim with Donna Tobin. Is Kim going to find out? Sorry lame summary Please R&R! :D
1. I can't believe it!

Kickin' It. Your A Cheater!

Summary: Jack and Kim are dating for 2 months until Kim's best friend Olivia catches Jack cheating on Kim with Donna Tobin. Is Kim going to find out? Sorry lame summary! Please R&R! :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any characters :'(<p>

(Kim's POV)

"My life is the best! I'm captain of the cheerleading squad, I'm a black belt in karate, I have an amazing best friend and amazing boyfriend. What can be better than my awesome life? Anyway I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep and dream about Jack! " I changed into my pjs and went to sleep so I can get ready for school tomorrow.

(Olivia's POV)

I was walking to Health Class when I saw something that I couldn't believe! Jack was making out with Donna Tobin when he's dating Kim. " I'm going to kill him" I whispered. When he was done making out with Donna, she left and I walked up to Jack and slapped him on the head. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Why were you making out with Donna when you're dating Kim?" His eyes widened when I said I saw him making out with Donna.

(Jack's POV)

My eyes widened when Olivia told me she saw me making out with Donna. "You saw that?" I said very suprised. "Yeah I did and I'm telling Kim when we're in Health Class" she said and she was about to walk away when I stopped her. "You can't tell Kim" I told her. "Why not" Olivia said with a death glare. "Because if you tell her your gonna be breaking your best friend's heart and who is she gonna believe you or me" I said hoping it conviced her not to tell.

(Olivia's POV)

"Fine I won't tell but you have to promise me you won't cheat on Kim again" I told because I don't want her heart to get broken. "I can't promise that" Jack said then walked away. What am I going to do? I want to tell Kim but if I told her she will be heartbroken and she might not believe me and think I'm trying to break them up. I' just hope he doesn't cheat on her again


	2. Kim Finds Out

Kickin' It Chapter 2: Kim Finds Out

Summary: Olivia tells Kim that Jack kissed Donna and Kim sorta believes her. One day when Kim is walking to the dojo and catches Jack kissing another girl. Sorry SPOILER ALERT! LoL :D

Disclamer: I don't own kickin' it :'( and Thanx to Leo Howard is My Man for giving me this idea! :D

(Olivia's POV)

I was thinking about what Jack told me and he's right. If I told Kim she would be heatbroken or she wouldn't believe me and think I'm trying to break them up and she'll think I'm a bad friend. I'll tell her after Health Class. So after Health Class I went to Kim's locker to talk to her. "Hey Kim" I said. "Hey Olivia are you okay?" she asked me. " I have something to tell something. This morning I saw Jack making out with Donna. I'm sorry Kim but Jack is cheating on you." When I told her that Jack is cheating on her, she started to have tears in her eyes.

(Kim's POV)

When Olivia told me that Jack is cheating on me I started to cry and I knew she was telling the truth because she my bff and she never lies to me. "Are you sure?" I asked her while I was wiping tears from my eyes. "Yes and when I confronted him he told me not to tell you but I told you anyway because I didn't want him cheating on you and you didn't know." Thanks for telling me your awesome best friend." After school I walked to the dojo and outside the dojo I saw Jack making out with Donna. When she left I walked up to Jack and slapped him in the face. "What was that for?) Jack screamed. "That was for making out with Donna and we're through!" I yelled at him then walked away leaving him sad. 


	3. I'm Sorry! :

Kickin It Your A Cheater! Chapter 3: I'm Sorry:(

This chapter three of my story Your A Cheater! I gotten 10 reviews for just two chapters. I'd like to thank the people who've read and reviewed! Summary: After Kim dumps Jacks he keeps trying to talk to her but she ignores him. Will she ever talk or ignore him for the rest of high school. Sorry lame review! Make sure to read and review! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It but alot of people own Olivia so I guess I own Olivia too.

(Jack's POV)

I can't believe that Kim just dumped me. I shouln't been cheating on Kim but it's too late but I'm gonna get her back. the next day I walked in the dojo and all the guys started hounding me. "Why would you cheat on Kim Jack, She nice and really pretty." Then Jerry goes "Yeah man you hurt her." After Jerry, Eddie says, "She will NEVER EVER forgive you man. You messed it big time" I knew Eddie was right, I'll think about this later, we're gonna start sparring soon." Okay, guys let's start practice. Hey where's Kim?" We all looked at each other till Jerry said "Kim isn't coming to practice today because Jack cheated on her" Jerry said. "Dude be quiet! Listen Rudy I'm sure Kim will here at practice" I told him but a week later I was wrong. She didn't show up to any practices and at school she didn't hang out or talk to me. She only hung out or talked to Eddie, Jerry,Milton, or Olivia. But I'm gonna get her to forgive me. One day she was at her locker and she didn't see me so I walked to her and turned her around." I'm soooo sorry Kim please forgive" Then I kissed her but she pushed me away. "No Jack I'm never going to forgive you and do me a favor go to hell" she screamed then walked away crying. I can't believe she didn't forgive me.

(Kim's POV)

After I told Jack to go to hell I walked away and I stated to cry so I ran to a hiding spot that me and Jack used to go out too. I was sitting there by myself when I noticed Olivia standing there. "Hey are you alright?" she asked me. "Just a little sad" I told her while wiping my tears with my sleeve."Listen to me Kim, Jack doesn't deserve you. You're the best person I've ever known and any guy has to be stupid to cheat on you." After Olivia said that I knew I had an awesomest best friend ever. "Thanks Olivia. You're an amazing best friend a girl could ever." After I told her that I hugged and she made me feel a whole lot better.

A/N I'm completely stuck on chapter 4 so if anyone could me ideas I would be very happy just PM me Thanks until next time

iLuvOreos1223 


	4. I Hate You

Kickin It Chapter 4: I Hate You

Sorry for not updating but ive been babysitting a 5 and 6 year old all week, I was grounded for talking back to my mom and i wasnt allowed to use my laptop when the kids were here and i was grounded and ive been trying to pick an idea so i will be writing everybody's idea in a seperate chapter. Sorry if im rambling.

Disclamier: I don't own Kickin' It or this idea. This idea is from KickinItScenerios.

(Jack's POV)

Kim's been avoiding me for weeks, she even quit the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She asked the science teacher if she cant switch partners with Jerry so now I'm with Jerry and Kim's with Olivia. "Dude you really hurt Kim man. What were you thinking man cheating on her are you an idiot?" Jerry asked. I didn't answer him cause I knew he was right so we kept working on our assignment but I was gonna get Kim to forgive me no matter what. After science class was finished everybody left the classroom and Kim walked to her locker. I started to walk up to her and she saw me coming and she started to run. She's fast but I'm faster. I grabbed her arm and turned her around."Kim, I'm so sorry about cheating on you. It was a mistake hanging out with Donna. Your the one I wanna be with." I told her because I never should've cheated on her. "No Jack the mistake wasn't cheating on me, the mistake was me dating you and I hate you Jack. I hate you soo much" Kim said then walked away. I felt like running to the boy's locker room and crying but I needing to keep a straight face on.

A/N Sorry for a small chapter but it might be longer in the next chapter till next time iLuvOreos1223 


	5. The Date

Kickin' It Chapter 5: My Date

Kim's POV

I need to get over Jack. The new guy Travis asked me out on a date. I'll tell him yes tommorow morning. It's morning time and I saw Travis by his locker and I walked up to him."Hey Travis" I said flipping my flirtaciously (guess what show I got it from.) "Hey" he said back."I was wondering if the offer to go on a date with you is still available" I said hoping it still is up."Yeah of course. I'll pick you up at 7" he said with a thrilled look on his face. Yes I got a date with the hottest guy in school but most girls think Jack is. What am I saying? I need to stop thinking about Jack and think about my date with Travis. After school I went home and it was 5:00. I had two hours to get ready so I washed my hair, and curled it. I put on a grey ruffle tube top,skinnys and tan boots. I also took my favorite forever 21 bag. I looked at the time and it was 7:00 and Travis knocked on my door and I answered it. He was wearing a plaid shirt with a white t-shirt under his shirt."Wow you look amazing!" he said looking at me like I was a super model."Thanks you look pretty good too" I said. We left my house and we went to Phalefel Phil's and he paid for the food which was really sweet of him. Me and him were talking and laughing and having fun until I noticed Jack walked in with Donna. I was pissed. He told me it was a mistake hanging out with her and now he shows up here with her. But I didn't let it get to me. I'm just gonna keep enjoying my date with Travis which is going fine then Jack noticed me.

Jack's POV

I was with Donna when I noticed Kim with Travis. She looked mad when she saw me. I finally realized when I told her that it was a mistake hanging out with Donna but since Kim doesn't want anything to do with me, I came here with Donna but I still want her back.? Me and Donna sat at a table behind them. They kept laughing and I was filled with jealousy."Can you guys keep it down? We're busy here!" I yelled clearly annoyed. After I said that, Kim and Travis got up from the table and left. I told Donna let's go and she complained about us not getting the food yet. I told her we'll get food later and we left. I wanted to follow Kim and Travis to see where there going. After following them for 10 minutes, Donna was upset."Jack, I'm tired of following them. Do you still like her?" she asked. I just stood there because I didn't want to answer the question." You know what Jack? Call me when you get over her!" Then Donna left to go home.

Kim's POV

I heard Donna's voice and I turned around and saw Jack. I was really mad cause he followed me. I was infront of my house. Travis told me goodnight and he kissed me on the lips. After he left I walked up to Jack and screamed at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you follow me and Travis?" I yelled. Obviously I was mad."I wanted to know where you guys were going that's all. He could've been dangerous"he said trying to look innocent."I'm a big girl Jack, I can take care of myself and why are you jealous? You came here with Donna" I reminded him."I wouldn't be jealous if you weren't acting like a whore!" He yelled. He just crossed the line." I hate you Jack! Don't ever speak to me ever again. You're dead to me!" I yelled then I went inside my house, ran to my room and cried on my pillow, I can't believe he called me a whore.

A/N Did I forget to mention Travis is played by Drew Roy? He's meggaaaa HOTTTTTT! LoL! :)  
>I'll try to update tomorrow. Till Next time<p>

-iLuvOreos1223- 


	6. Making Him Jealous

Chapter 6: Making Him Jealous

A/N Sorry for not updating but i had problems trying to get me a bus for school then i got transfered and whole bunch of other crap but im back and ready write.

Disclaimer: I don't own a tv show but I do own Pie!

(Kim's POV)

Since Jack thinks I'm a whore, I'm gonna show how much of whore I can be. I put on a black denim button front cross back top, a gap sailor cord skirt and black anniel ballerina flats. I also a pair of heart hoop earrings Jack got me for my birthday. I tiptoed down the stairs and my parents for already left for work so I walked to school and texted Olivia to tell the cheerleading squad and all of our girl friends and tell that I'm wearing a sexy outfit to make Jack jealous. I walked into school and lots of guys were whistling and asking me out but I turned them down. I saw they guys by Jack's locker so I started walking past them. "Hey guys" I said. When I turned around they saw what I was wearing, their mouths hung open even Jack's. "I'll see you guys later" I said they walked away to Travis's locker who was amazed with what I was wearing.

(Jack's POV)

After I saw what Kim was wearing, I couldn't believe it. She looked gorgeous. "When did Kim started looking so hot?" Jerry asked so I hit him in the shoulder and he said ow. "Shut up Jerry" I told him then walked away. "What I say?" He asked and Eddie and Milton shrugged. I can't believe Kim tried me jealous but I'm gonna get revenge. Donna was at her locker so I walked up to her and started making out with when I saw that Kim was coming this way. When I saw her face when I was done making out with Donna, Kim was mad and walked away. My plan worked but it wasn't over. I was making out with different girls every day and everytime when Kim saw she was pissed. The plan was going perfectly but I wasn't happy. It just made me want her back more and it made me feel like a pig.

A/N The plan in Jack's POV wasn't my idea it was DaughterofApollo101 so credit goes to her for the idea! :D 


	7. Authors Note

A/N hey guys for chapter 7 it's prom night and i need some ideas so pleaaaasseeeee pm me for ideas im desperate i wanna finish this story. Do you guys think i should make a new story? your guys opionions matter most to me! :D 


	8. Author's Note Yet Again

Hey guy's I'm back. Quick author's note. I made an outfit for one lucky author to use in their story. So if you wanna to have the outfit in story pm what your story is about and I'll pick one and they'll officially own the outfit. Did I mention that it has to be a girl character silly me :D 


	9. Prom At Last: Part 1

Chapter 7: Prom At Last

Hello peoples I'm back from the great beyond.  
>Sorry it's been two months since ive updated but you know 6th grade is hard. Anway I'm back so let's get with the story. But before I do I'd like to thank 2 people who helped me with the story thewritingsoftaylor30 and XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX. They have given me ideas and being really helpful so this chapter goes out to them :D and thanks to everyone who read and gave me ideas<p>

(Kim's POV)

I can't believe it, today's Prom!I squealed with excitement. Of course Travis is my date. Me and Travis were double dating with Grace and Jerry. I was actually suprised that Grace said yes to I got home, I went to my room to get ready. I took a shower, got out, curled my hair,and I even put some fake pink highlights in my hair. I applied my makeup then I put on my dress. It was black on the top and white on the bottom. I put on white seude flats and a heart necklace. (Outfit on profile) When I looked at the time it was 8:00, then I heard the doorbell ring. My parents opened the door and told Travis that I would be down in a minute. When I started walking down the steps, my family started taking pictures and I started to blush. Travis looked blown away by my outfit. (Don't worry it's just an expression. He didn't really get blown away) "So ready to go?" I asked him. "Yes but first I got you something" He replied. He took out a white corsage which was beautiful. (On profile) "Travis it's beautiful" I told him. He put the corsage on my wrist and we left. When we got to the school gymnasium, I was amazed. They were streamers, balloons, tables with centerpieces , and awhole other stuff. I knew that prom was gonna be the best night of my life.

Cliff Hanger! Just kidding there's more

(Jack's POV)

I didn't have anything better to do so I decided to go to Prom with Donna. I felt like I should give up on Kim but in my heart, it kept telling don't quit on her. I decided to go with my head because I've been going with my heart all this time and she still didn't take me back, so here I am at Prom with Donna. We were sitting down at a table when I noticed Kim getting a drink at the drink table. "I'm gonna get a drink" I told Donna who was too busy talking to a friend. I walked up to Kim. "Hey Kim" I said as she turned around. 'Hey Jack" She replied. There was a silent akward moment then Kim said "I'll see you later" then she walked off. Guess getting her back is officially impossible. (I cried a little when I wrote this part) I got a drink a drink then sat back down with down with Donna.

Now this is an actual cliffhanger I'm stopping now because I'm tired. But don't worry, I can update later. 


	10. Prom At Last: Final Chapter

Hello Fellow authors. Here's part 2 of Prom At Last and this time I'm using Microsoft word because for the other chapters I used notebook and I want to thank these last people before I end the story

_thewritingsoftaylor30_

_XOsweetPURPLEcandyOX_

_musicaldancer1999_

_KickinItScenarios_

_ScarlettRose4Love_

_Leo Howard's Wifey _

_AND Finally…._

_SoccerGurl03_

They helped me with ideas for ideas and without them this story wouldn't be such a hit! Love you guys anyway DISCLAIMER TIME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any characters. Just the people I listed up top LoL!

_Recap:_

_Jack: Getting Kim Back is now officially impossible. (I think that was in the last paragraph right?)_

_(Kim's POV)_

_That was REALLY awkward. After talking to Jack or at least attempting to, I walked back to the table me, Travis, Jerry and Grace. For some reason I couldn't get Jack out of my head. I need to talk to Grace. "Hey Grace can you come to the bathroom with me?" I asked. "Sure thing Kim" she replied. We walked to the bathroom and I said "IthinkIstillloveJack" I said in one breath. Grace looked at me with a look that said "You said what now" (_**A/N Anyone know what show and who's catchphrase is that?) **"Well say something!" I screamed in a low voice.

(Grace's POV) (**It's been awhile)**

I can't believe what Kim just told me. She still likes him after she's cheating. Their love must've been strong before he cheated."Well Kim if you still love him, then go after him because if you keep rejecting him, he's gonna give up on getting you back" I said honestly. Wow I could be a therapist. "Thanks Grace, you always know the right thing to say" Kim said with a smile or her. "Your welcome, now go get him tiger. OMG now I feel like Amber from House of Anubis" I said then I laughed causing Kim to laugh to. **(I couldn't think of any other reference for people who think House of Anubis is stupid which I LOVE!)**

(Kim's POV)

After me and Grace walked out the bathroom, I couldn't believe my eyes. Travis was making out with DONNA TOBIN! Does she hook up everyone's boyfriend? I walked up to them , took some punch and spilled the punch on both of them. "DUDE what's your prob-" Travis turned around and realized it was me. "Kim it's not what it looks like!" Travis said trying to act all innocent. "Really so you weren't making out with Donna?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice then I turned towards Donna. "Donna you are the biggest whore in this school. I feel sorry for the next guy you sleep with that gets an std from you. I hope you die in hell bitch!" I screamed and everybody was shocked. I walked out the gymnasium almost crying. I got my heart broken two times in a row. Life's not gonna get any easier. While walking in the hallway, I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" I said and when I looked up it was Jack.

(Jack's POV)

I just came back from the bathroom and I bumped into someone. They said they were sorry and when they looked up, I saw that it was Kim. "No worries. You okay Kim? You looked like you've been crying" I asked concerned. "Oh nothing's wrong Jack. I just keep getting my heart broken, you know the usual" Kim said as she was on the verge of crying. "What did Travis do?" I asked her while wiping the tears falling on her face. "I saw Travis making out with Donna. Déjà vu huh Jack" she said trying to make her self laugh but failing. "Listen Kim I'm really truly sorry for cheating on you. I know you probably not going to forgive me but I want you to know that I lo-" I was interrupted by Kim kissing me on the lips. She pulled away and said "I love you too Jack and I take you back on two conditions" Okay this might be good. "Okay what are they?" I asked."A. No kissing anyone other them ever again" she said while poking me. "And promise me that you'll never stop loving me even if we are not together anymore" She said finally. "Kim, I'll never cheat on you again and I'll never _ever _stop loving you" I said with a smile on my face making her smile. "Oh yeah? Then prove it" She said while leaning in. I leaned in too and then our lips collided. We were kissing then making out which then leaded to the closet and I'm pretty sure you know what happened after. ;)

**A/N Okay that's the last chapter. I can't believe I finished the story. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. I LOVE YOU GUYS! *sobs* oh and make sure to read thewritingsoftaylor30 's story Halloween Thief written by her and ConfusingStateOfMind. Well I guess that's it and by the way I forgot to mention that they danced to a song. The name of the song was **_**Can't Breathe By: Fefe Dobson.**_** Look up the song it's really good. Well BYE!**


	11. Prom At Last Part 1: Alternative Ending

I know I said that I was finished with the story but thewritingsoftaylor30 gave me an idea to make an alternative ending written by her. On with the chapter but first disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the plot, it's all written by thewritingsoftaylor30 BEST AUTHOR AND WRITER! I want to thank her for writing this and her ideas! And read her stories, they're fantastic especially Halloween Thief.

Kim's POV

As I started walking with Travis to the dance floor, something in my heart wasn't right. Sure, I mean Travis was nice and everything, but I couldn't glancing over in Jack and Donna's direction. Idiots. I swear, I seriously I want to beat the fudge out of Jack and/or Donna. I don't care who, I just want to punch one of them in the face. My money's on Donna.

Kim, stop talking about Jack! You're going to make yourself feel worse! This is YOUR night with your NEW boyfriend. So enjoy it, while you have it!

You're right, conscious. I looked around the room, and I had to say the decorating committee did a beautiful job with gym, that has now been converted to the prom room. Candle lights were hung up from the ceiling, so it created that dim effect on the room…purple and blue streamers were bouncing on the poles, with purple and blue balloons dangling from the ceiling, with long string attached to them. There seemed to be a lot of things hung from the ceiling. Even the banner that says "Welcome to Seaford High's Annual Prom". It looked gorgeous. There were even bowls of flowers everywhere…guess what color they were?

"Hey Kim, you want me to get you some punch?" Travis asked me over the loud music booming through our ears.

"Sure, thanks," I said, smiling. He went over the snack table to get some punch for the both of us. I started dancing shyly in place…hey; I can be a good dancer! All I have to do is not go overboard with it….like Milton, Jerry and Eddie over there, doing the cat daddy. I saw Grace over there dancing confidently on the dance floor. One of the things I love about her is that she's not afraid to be herself. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She gave a warm smile.

"Hey, Kim!" She squealed. "Oh my god, you look amazing!"

"You do too!" I said, looking at her strapless sequined pink dress. "I love your outfit!"

"Anyway, what's up?" She asked me.

"Doesn't this place look amazing?" I said.

"Yeah I know…whoever decorated should get an award for 'best prom decorator'. I seriously love the lit up candles!" She said. I laughed.

"So, where's Travis?" She asked.

"Oh, he's just getting me some punch. What's taking him so long anyway?" I said, looking for the snack table. Seriously, how long does it take for one guy to pour punch into a cup?

"I said I'm sorry already!" I heard a familiar voice scream. My eyes widened. I squeezed out of the crowd, with Grace following me, to see if that's who I thought it was. Finally, after many people I finally got out, and saw Jack and Travis face-to-face looking at eachother like they were ready to kill eachother.

"Look at what you did to my tux!" He snarled at Jack. I looked at his white tuxedo, and it was covered in pink liquid.

"Travis, I didn't mean it! It was a total accident, someone bumped into me! Although, trust me doing that on purpose would've been a great idea to me!"

I smacked Jack. "Jack!" I screamed, telling him to shut up.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting your boyfriend's little feelings? My bad, Kim!" He said sarcastically.

"Ugh, you're going to pay for this Jack!" Travis said.

"Uh, sorry man…I could barely afford this tux…how do you expect me to buy you another one?" He said innocently.

"That is IT!" He screamed. He charged for Jack and aimed a punch in his face, but all Jack did was catch his arm as it was centimeters away from his face.

"Yeah…that'll happen." He scoffed, and gave him a kick. Travis jumped back, and immediately charged for Jack, and flinged him against the wall. He hit the wall, and caused the ceiling to shake a bit, which caused candles to fall down on the "PROM NIGHT" banners. And sadly…

The candles were still on fire.

As the candle hit the banner, fire slowly started to spread around the banners. My eyes widened as the fire slowly started spreading to other places, and soon enough to the stadium. Jack immediately got up and took a step back in horror or shock. Before I could register what was happening, things were going in full-swing action.

"FIRE!" Someone screamed as the fire alarm blared of. Chaos erupted in the gymnasium, and everyone ran for the four exit doors, with loud screams of terror and fear. I was so squished in the crowd; I couldn't even see what was happening. All I could see was black tuxes mushed in my face, and pretty soon I could smell awful smoke, and the room temperature drastically increased. Because of the horrid air, my eyes started to get all watery, and I ended up coughing non-stop. I couldn't understand what was happening. All I knew was that I was in the middle of fire. And before I knew it…

Everything went black.

Jack's POV

Thankfully, even with all that chaos, I managed to escape from the building that had caught on fire. I saw people screaming at Travis for starting this whole thing…luckily no one tried blaming me for this. Although, my back was killing me…man Travis threw me hard.

I saw Donna march up to me with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look at this!" She pointed to her feet, and one of them seemed to have been barefoot.

"Why do you have one shoe on?" I asked.

"I left it there! Can you please get it for me, Jackie-poo?" She said, pouting her lip.

"It's a stupid shoe Donna!" I said, almost getting fed-up.

Before she could argue, I saw Jerry, Milton and Eddie walk over to me.

"Hey! Why isn't Travis with her girlfriend?" Jerry said.

"He looks like he's going to need some backup!" Milton said.

"Mmhmm!" Eddie agreed.

Wait…I looked around, but I couldn't see her. I didn't see anyone wearing a sea blue strapless gown, or anyone sassing another person. I shuffled through the worried crowd. I shuffled through the fire department. But no sign.

There was no sign of Kim Crawford.

I ran up to Jerry, Eddie and Milton. "Kim's not here!" I said.

"Would you forget about Kim, Jack? She probably went home, like the loser she is," Dona mumbled.

"What if she's inside? I've got to go get her!" I said, frantically running inside. But Milton caught my arm.

"Jack you can't go in there! The whole gym is catching on fire! What if something happens?"

"I have to!" I growled. "I won't let Kim die in there!"

"Jack, no! Please, don't! I don't want to plan a funeral for you!" Jerry said.

"What if she's not in there?" Eddie said. "What if…what if…it's too late?"

I thought about it. But I had a clear answer. "That's a chance I'm willing to take, Eddie." I ran inside, sneaking behind the fire department, and crawled inside the dented vent, hearing the last words from Donna Tobin.

"Yeah Jack you go get those shoes for me!"

Okay, this was worse than I thought it was.

It went from a simple banner, to the almost everywhere. Smoke filled up in the air, causing trouble to my lungs. But I didn't care. I had to find Kim.

"Kim!" I coughed running through the non-fire areas. Although, if I came here ten minutes later, there wouldn't be any non-fire areas.

"KIM!" I screamed. Pillars started toppling down, which was starting to make things worse. My lungs were taking in too much of this bad air, and I almost couldn't take it. But the only person on my mind was Kim.

"KIM! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I cried helplessly. But no use…not a single voice. Only the crackling sound of fire.

"AAH!"

I darted my eyes towards the direction of the scream and started running towards it, dodging every flame I could. I looked around and saw Kim on the floor, with dirt, and ashes covered on her…and her eyes were closed.

"KIM!" I screamed. I ran over towards her. Unfortunately, she made no attempt to move. I grabbed her by the waist, and carried her over my shoulders, and started running towards the dented vent. Please tell me she isn't dead. She can't be dead. I love her. She can't be dead. She isn't. Right? Wait…did I just say I loved Kim?

As more and more was toppling down, I quickly climbed through the smoked vent. I started coughing and coughing as more smoke started filling up the vents. I was squeezing Kim's hand, dragging her body across the body, when I realized…

I couldn't even drag my own.

The smoke was too much…the fire was too intense…I couldn't take it anymore…I lay my stomach flat on the metal, breathing heavily... my eyes were fogging up, and I couldn't see anything…so close Jack. You were so close to saving Kim.

This was it, I thought. I was going to die. I looked at Kim, whose skin looked paler than snow. At least I made an attempt to save her. Before I knew my time was going to be done, I weakly dragged my head close to her ear, and whispered the words I wish she could hear.

"I'm sorry Kim."

As soon as I said those words…with a last bang with my fist on the vent…everything went black.


	12. Prom At Last Part 2: Alternative Ending

Here's part 2 within one day! Once again this was written by thewritingsoftaylor30 so all the credit goes to her and you guys already know this disclaimer so on the story (theme music)

(Kim's POV)

My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself in a bed….inhaling a vaccination smell. I looked around, and realized, with all the equipment, and posters and that beep machine…I was in a hospital. The door swung open, revealing a man with glasses and a white coat over his button-down shirt and khakis. I also noticed a nametag…Doctor Jones.

"Oh!" He screamed, as he saw me. "Nurse! Come quick…the girl has regained consciousness…call her friends!"

I was officially confused. "Uh…hello to you too?" I said.

"Oh, my apologies," He said coming closer to me. "Hello Kim, I am Doctor Jones. It looks like you responded well to the treatment."

"What happened to me?" I asked, clutching my head.

"It was tragic…you were caught in a fire…I believe your school was hosting a prom, and the room had caught on fire, and you were stuck there. You were very close to dying. Luckily—"

"KIM!" I heard the guys yell. They rushed inside, wearing tuxedos and embracing me, with big sighs of relief.

"You're okay!" Milton said.

"How are you feeling?" Eddie said.

"Can you remember anything?" Rudy asked.

"Whoa, your face is a mess!" Jerry said. I shot him a death glare, and he backed away. I concentrated on Rudy's question…can I remember anything? After what the doctor told me and after seeing the guys in tuxedos (except Rudy of course) I did remember everything. The prom. The chaos. The Travis. The fire. Everything.

"Yeah, I think I feel better," I said. "And I know remember…we were at prom,"

"Oh that's not all!" Milton said. "Jack—"

"Milton!" Rudy stopped. "I think it would be better if the doctor explained to Kim."

"Well, technically speaking, I could qualify as a doctor!" Milton defended.

"Guys! In the hall!" Rudy shoved the guys out the door. "You can meet Kim later!" And the door shut, leaving me and the doctor alone.

"Wait…if I was caught in the fire…" I was thinking hard. "Then, how did I get out?"

The doctor sighed. "Your friend saved you, Kim."

My mind went on Grace, or the guys, or Travis…or even Rudy. "What's the name?" I asked.

He sighed yet again. "Jack…Jack was the one who saved you."

At first, I had no words. Nothing. All I did was staring at the doctor, in utter shock and disbelief. Jack? Saving me? What? But he doesn't care about me…why would he go through a fire to save me? Why would he try and risk his life just to save me? Unfortunately, an even worse question came up in mind.

What if he did risk his life to save me?

"He what?" I said. "Is he okay? Is he hurt? Did you find him? Are you sure that it was Jack? Maybe—"

"Kim, calm down," The doctor said with concern. "Jack's fine. You both got very lucky. If Jack hadn't come for you, you would've been dead. And if he hadn't banged that vent, then no one would've found him. And then—"

"Yeah, I get it!" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear it.

"Well, as critical as Jack's position was, we were able to fix him up, and he's doing fine now. He should regain consciousness any time now. You know, Kim…you got a pretty loyal friend there…you better hold on to him. He's worth it."

I straightened up on my bed. I couldn't believe it….after all we've been through…him cheating on me…me being so rude to him (it was worth it, but still) Travis. Even after all that, he came for me. A warm feeling rushed over, as I thought about how nice that was…that he still cared about me, friends or not. Now that I think about it, it's sad to see us not friends anymore, but fighting. I didn't want to do that anymore. I needed to talk to him. "Doctor Jones…can I please go see Jack?"

"Miss Crawford, I don't think—"

"Please?" I begged. "I need to see if he's okay."

He let out a big sigh. "Alright." He said. "Let's put you on a wheelchair."

"Wait why?" I asked. "Is my leg broken?"

"No, but if you've noticed, the only thing you're wearing is the hospital gown. I'll get some nurses to help you out with that." He stiffened, and walked away. I realized he was right…the only thing I was wearing was a hospital gown…which happens to have my butt sticking out it. The lady nurses came in (thank god!) and I quickly climbed on to the wheelchair, and they pushed me to the room where Jack was in. I saw him on the bed, with smears of ashes still on his face and as he saw me come in, his face seemed to have brightened a little bit.

"We'll leave you to alone…to it," The nurse mumbled as she put my wheelchair close to Jack's bed. I faced Jack, who luckily was at my level, when it came to the bed and all. He gave me a smile.

"Jack…I can't believe you saved me." I said, almost with tears in my eyes. "Thank you."

"Hey, even if you still hate me, you're still my friend Kim…remember that." He said, coughing a bit.

"Well…I guess I was too mad at you to talk about it, but…Jack, why did you do that?" I asked.

He faced me with a sad look. "Kim…I seriously didn't want to…"

"If you didn't want to, then why did you?"

"Because I wasn't the one who kissed Donna. She kissed me." He said. "She came up to me, and just talked to me for a while, and I was about to meet up with you, and she just…kissed me. Then your friend came up and smacked me on the head, not even letting me explain. And then she told you, and then Donna kept coming back, whenever you were there, and things just got all messed up like that."

"Really?" I asked, wondering if I still believed him or not.

"I swear." I said. "And then when you said you hated me, and got a date, I was so jealous, I called you a **, which I didn't mean."

"I know now that you didn't mean it." She said. "And…I believe you."

He looked up at me. "You do?"

"Yes…and I want to thank you for saving me…no one has ever risked their life for me…it's all my fault you're in a hospital bed."

"No, don't say that." He said, squeezing my hand. "I did it out of my choice, Kim. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were dead. No matter what happens, even if we don't speak to eachother ever again…I'll still always be looking out for you. You may have quit the dojo…but I didn't. So, I live with the Wasabi Code. And…with you."

I looked up and threw my arms around him. "Thank you." I said. He squeezed me, tight. And as I pulled away I just gave him a smile.

"So, are we friends again?" He asked.

"Best friends." I said smiling, giving him a high-five.

"Maybe more than—"

"Let's go back to friends first." I said. "Let's just start over."

"I can live with that." He said, laughing. But as a way of starting over, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow…you start over fast." He said, laughing.

"Well, you still did save my life…I don't think I can ever repay you for that."

"How about you come back to the dojo?"

"I was going to do that anyway, but okay," I said smiling, giving him a light shove. And within seconds, the guys burst in, and started babbling on how worried they were about us, and laughing and being together as a family. As I looked towards Jack, who gave me a smile, I knew that starting over, may be the perfect solution to what we both have been through.

And starting over means second chances.


End file.
